A Long Time Ago
by oceanbreeze43
Summary: The familiar Hogwarts walls were looking right back at him. But there was something different about it and, despite the peace; he couldn’t quite place the unsettling feeling that was slowly forming in his stomach... But that was just it. It was peaceful
1. Going Back

_So basically this is me putting off writing my college application essay!!! ;)_

_Please read and review... tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it –good or bad-._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter with the exception of any character that is not found in the Harry Potter books. JK Rowling owns all that... If I did I wouldn't even be bothered to go to college. **

1. ***** Going back

Harry Potter coughed and sputtered, clinging blindly to the only lifeline he had, the broom he was now using. Smoke filled the air around him seeping into the space between his head and his glasses causing his eyes to water. He could feel the heat radiating up from the flames below as the fire grew rapidly, devouring the shelves of countless hidden items.

Squinting, Harry could just make out Ron and Hermione in front of him, pulling Malfoy and Goyle unto their own brooms. They turned their brooms toward Harry and he answered their unspoken question, pointing vaguely to his right, where he knew the door would be. Ron and Hermione moved in the direction he had pointed taking Malfoy and Goyle with them.

Just as Harry was about to follow, something on his left caught his eye and he quickly changed directions. Miraculously, through the thick smoke, Harry could make out the diadem, shining and sparkling, as it twirled through the air above the ravenous fire. Harry made a dive for it, catching it easily before it fell back into the fire. Pulling himself back up, out of the dive, he quickly tried to get his bearings about him.

The smoke was making breathing very difficult, not to mention seeing anything. He could, however, make out a small square of light straight ahead of him. Before he could think twice about his decision, Harry sped forward headed straight for that small square in front of him, praying that it was the same door Ron and Hermione had used.

*****

Harry flew through the square, relieved to finally breathe in fresh air. The feeling of relief, however, was only momentary, as only a split second later; he had crashed, headfirst into the wall. As he tumbled to the floor, he quickly took in his surroundings. The familiar Hogwarts walls were looking right back at him. But there was something different about it and, despite the peace; he couldn't quite place the unsettling feeling that was slowly forming in his stomach.

But that was just it. It was peaceful.

Harry strained his ears, but could only hear silence. He could hear no sign of the battle he had left. He looked as far as he possibly could to both his right and his left, but he did not see anyone. No one ran back and forth bellowing orders or warning others about what was happening on the grounds. As far as Harry could tell nothing at all was out of place. It was almost as if the battle hadn't even started yet, as if the Death Eaters hadn't even arrived.

But Harry knew that they had. When he had entering the room of requirement not too long ago the battle had been just starting and yet terrible damage had already been done. Not even Ron or Hermione were anywhere in sight. Nor could Harry see any sign of Malfoy or Goyle.

It was slightly unnerving, to say the least and Harry knew it couldn't be a good sign. He wondered vaguely if he was dead. After all Hogwarts was the only home, other than the burrow, Harry had ever had, so why couldn't he go there after he died? But that didn't make much sense…

Suddenly, Harry let out a shrill yell as pain shot up his left hand. He looked down abruptly letting go of the diadem, which he had forgotten he was even carrying until that very moment. The hallway was silent as the diadem screamed, echoing throughout the entire corridor, before bursting into dust at Harry's feet.

Taking a deep breath and trying to suppress the unwanted pain, Harry came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, not dead.

*****

Harry opened his eyes to a familiar all-white room. Harry had been in the Hogwarts hospital wing enough times to know what it looked like by now. Groaning he reached over to the bedside table searching blindly for his glasses. Placing them on his head he sat up and looked around.

His first thought was that maybe he had gotten hit during the battle. But as soon as the memories from last night started returning to him, he realized this couldn't have happened. Besides, as far as he could tell, there were no other patients in the room.

"Good evening, Poppy." A cheerful, familiar voice spoke from his right. Harry's heart leapt in his throat and he had to suppress the hope he felt at hearing that voice again. "May I see our young patient?"

"Well, alright." Madame Pomfrey responded tightly.

No, absolutely not. This could not be happening to him. Harry grabbed his wand from the table beside him, holding it up to his chest protectively, just in case. He felt a mixture of hope and fear as he turned his head slightly to the right, towards the sound of the approaching footsteps.

"Well, good evening." The man spoke directly to Harry, and Harry forced himself to look up. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore continued, choosing to ignore Harry's wand, which was pointed directly at him. "How about we head to my office and talk things over?"

No, this could _not_ be happening. Harry had seen many strange things in his life, had been the target of many of Lord Voldemort's absurd plots, but nothing he had ever seen could compare to this.

Unless he was very much mistaken, and he normally wasn't, Albus Dumbledore stood, alive and well, directly in front of him.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please, please, please **_**review.**_


	2. Dumbledore’s Interrogation

_Heyyy, everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I know it's kind of vague so far but please stick with me! Tell me what you think, I really want to know!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… JK Rowling does.**

2. ***** Dumbledore's interrogation

Harry and Dumbledore strolled casually down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. Passing the Great Hall, Harry noticed the groups of innocent joyful students sitting in there and he couldn't help but pause. From the open doorway in the back, behind the teachers, Harry could peer inside the Great Hall without anyone noticing him. Harry felt more so than saw Dumbledore stop along side him, gazing at him curiously. But Harry paid Dumbledore little attention and instead found himself subconsciously gazing over the sea of happy faces, looking for one he recognized.

What he saw almost made him faint all over again. For, it turned out, there _was_ someone here he recognized other than Dumbledore. Sitting there, at the Gryffindor table, where him, Ron and Hermione had sat only two years ago, was none other than the four marauders. Harry felt his heart sink lower into his chest, as he gazed out at this seventeen-year old version of his dead father, James Potter, his future god-father, Sirius Black, his future enemy, Peter Pettigrew, and his future friend, Remus Lupin.

A light tap on Harry's arm brought Harry back to the current situation, and Harry found himself looking once again into the wise piercing blue eyes of his old headmaster.

Harry could only think of one question to ask him. "What is your favorite flavor of jam?"

"Hmm, I would have to say raspberry." Dumbledore responded as the two of them continued down the silent hallways to Dumbledore's office. Harry simply nodded deep in thought and subconsciously pocketed his wand. "Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked curiously, noticing the gesture.

"Oh, just making sure it really was you." Harry looked up at his mentor, his professor, a man he had never thought he would ever see again, as they entered the office.

Harry abruptly sat down in his favorite armchair, across from Dumbledore's desk. Another thing Dumbledore noticed about the boy was that he seemed to be perfectly comfortable with Dumbledore and when most would have squirmed under his scrutiny, Harry accepted it.

"I'm terribly sorry but I do not recognize you." Dumbledore continued looking curiously at Harry through those piercing blue eyes. Dumbledore could see a deep strength in the young boy's eyes. He could tell that it was from some internal battle, the boy had been through a great deal of pain and grief, Dumbledore could tell right off. But still Dumbledore could not connect him to anyone he had ever met. The boy resembled in looks one of his seventh year students, James Potter, but Dumbledore could already tell that this young boy had been through much more than James ever would go through. This boy, although he appeared to be around the same age as James, was in truth, much older. "Do I know you?"

"That depends." Harry ventured. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock." Dumbledore responded good-naturedly after a quick glance at his watch.

Harry burst out laughing. "I'm sorry; I should have rephrased that question. What year is it?"

"Ahh." Dumbledore looked at him curiously over his half-moon glasses, as if understanding was beginning to dawn on him. "It is 1977. September first to be exact, the students have only just arrived for the start of term feast."

Harry took in this information, not surprised in the least. After all Dumbledore was here and his father, James, and Sirius as well. He had even caught a glimpse of his mother, Lily Evans. All of whom were dead in his own time. Not to mention, they were all sitting quite innocently in the Great Hall, when back home, Hogwarts was in the middle of a major, deadly, battle. Harry felt a small twinge of regret, knowing he was not there but he quickly suppressed it… he would have plenty of other things to worry about if what Dumbledore was saying was true.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, then, to answer your earlier question, no. You do not know me, nor will you know me until another… hmm, I don't know 15 years?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore sat back in his chair scrutinizing this new student. "How exactly did you get here?"

Harry told him the whole story, leaving out only the part about the diadem being a Horcrux. Dumbledore seemed to accept the story and continued with his questioning. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." Harry responded evenly. He didn't want to give out too much information; after all time is a dangerous thing to mess with. And, as trustworthy as Dumbledore was, Harry was sure that Dumbledore would try to protect Harry if he knew half of what would happen to him in the future. "It's Harry."

"How old are you?" Dumbledore continued.

"Seventeen, sir." Harry responded.

"Very well, Harry. We will see to it that you are introduced as a transfer student, and you will be entering your seventh year, if that is all right with you." Dumbledore paused for a moment, to get Harry's consent on this new plan, and Harry nodded obediently. "Now, I assume you have already been sorted?"

"Yes, into Gryffindor, sir."

"Do you think you will be able to keep your secret from your father, Harry?" Dumbledore asked pointedly.

"How did you--." Harry started but stopped midsentence and merely shook his head, this was Dumbledore after all. "I'll do my best, sir."

"Very well. We will call you Harry Pothier. That way if you accidently respond to 'Potter', it can be easily excused. And if anything does go wrong you will come and see me," Dumbledore scrutinized Harry once more, before abruptly dismissing him. "You may go, if you wish. You books will be sent up to your room immediately and we will see about getting you some more clothes and a uniform perhaps. I dare-say you know where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"Yes, sir. I do." Harry responded starting out of his seat. He was terribly tired and desperately wanted to get some rest. "Umm, professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What's the password to get into the common room?" Harry asked carefully.

"Elishondel" he responded simply as Harry nodded and continued to the door.

Just as Harry was about to leave, Dumbledore spoke once more, "Do be careful, Harry. You were meant to time travel for a reason, so do not hesitate in your actions. Do, however, watch what you say. Anything you say could drastically change the future and however appealing that may now seem to you, it may take a turn for the worse instead of the better."

"Yes, sir. I understand." Harry responded before walking out of the room, and down the familiar hallways to the common room.

As he walked, Harry thought about what he was doing here. He hadn't yet figured out why he was here and could only conclude that it was just another of Voldemort's ingenious plans to kill him. But what did that have to do with his father, because surely this was not just a coincidence.

Harry sighed to himself. Because of his own past with Voldemort and Voldemort's ingenious plans, Harry had learned to take things as they come. This time didn't seem like it would be the exception.

_**A/N:**__**Once again… please review!!!!**_


	3. Dorm Mates

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

3. ***** Dorm mates

Harry entered the common room and walked staggeringly up to the seventh year boys' dormitory. When he opened the door, the four boys spun around to stare at him. Harry was used to being stared at and knew by their looks that they had been talking about him. For a minute Harry stood there, in the open doorway, staring right back at them. Then he took a few steps forward, closing the door behind him.

Turning back around he was met by none other than his father, who had moved slightly closer to Harry. "Hi. I'm James, James Potter. We figured someone would be moving in here when we saw the extra bed, it must be you."

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm Harry." Harry stuttered slightly, unnerved a little at talking to this seventeen year old version of his long dead father. "Harry Pothier. I'm new here. Transferred, actually."

Harry took a deep breath trying to manage some sense of control over himself, as James launched into needless introductions of the three other Marauders. Harry smiled pleasantly as he was introduced to his future godfather, Sirius Black, as well as his future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and friend, Remus Lupin, and his future enemy, Peter Pettigrew (or past – depending on how you looked at the situation).

"Well, I really don't mean to be rude or anything but I am terribly tired, would you mind telling me which bed is mine." Harry spoke hesitantly, afraid of being pounded with questions.

"Oh, sure. That one right there is yours." James continued.

"Um thanks." Harry said awkwardly, walking toward the bed and pulling the curtains shut.

"Good night." He heard the others chime from the other side of the curtain. "Damn, James. He looks just like you. Are you sure you don't have a secret twin, your hiding on us?"

Harry took a deep breath. It was going to be a long year. But he quickly shook these thoughts away; he was exhausted and immediately fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

*****

Despite how tired he was, Harry jerked awake at the slightest touch upon his shoulder.

"I- I…um... sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his glasses and fitting them unto his head, so that he could see a young Remus Lupin staring apologetically down on him. "I only meant to wake you before breakfast. Our schedules will be handed out then. I'm really sorry, I meant to wake you, not scare you."

Harry, who had grabbed his wand and was holding it protectively in front of him, stared at him in confusion for a few moments until everything came back to him. He lowered him wand and attempted a small smile at Remus. "It's alright really. Sorry if I over-reacted."

"You think?" Sirius joked lightly from nearby.

"At least he has good reflexes." Remus turned on Sirius with a teasing tone, which was clearly often used between them. "Someone could kidnap you in your sleep and you wouldn't even know the difference. You'd probably just keep sleeping."

Harry chuckled lightly, just as James came into view, laughing as well. "You know he's got a point there, mate." James teased, picking up the same tone Remus had used.

"I really am sorry. It's just I'm really not used to this…" Harry let the sentence hang open in the air and the others all nodded understandingly. But where they all assumed Harry was talking about the new school environment, really he was talking about the feeling of actually being safe, for the time being at least.

"Don't worry about it its fine. It's my fault really." Remus insisted.

"No it's not. It's mine." Harry retorted stubbornly.

"Okay, okay. We get it. It's both of you. Let's go get some breakfast I'm starving." Sirius called.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Peter pitched in, starting to get up and moving toward the place where Sirius and James were waiting.

"Um, yeah. I'm just going to go get changed." Harry said before realizing he didn't have any clothes to change into. Realizing his predicament he stopped short, as the others gazed at him confusedly.

"Oh, yeah… these came for you last night." Remus said, handing Harry a trunk full of clothes and books.

"Thanks." Harry smiled appreciatively at Remus before quickly picking out a pair of clothes at random. "How much time do I have?"

"An hour before McGonagall, our head of house, starts handing out the schedules." Remus promptly replied.

"But we do want breakfast you know." James stated from the doorway.

"Alright, alright. Go have your breakfast. Nobody's stopping you." Harry said half-exasperated, half-amused. "I'll meet you down there; I think I'm going to take a quick shower first though."

"But you don't know your way around." Remus said, clearly concerned.

"I'm sure I'll be able to find my way." Harry responded. After all he knew Hogwarts almost as well as they did, thanks to their special Marauders' map and the fact that he had attended school there for six years. But the Marauders didn't know this and it was probably best if he didn't tell them that seeing as it would raise a lot of unanswerable questions, and look terribly suspicious.

"No, its fine we can wait." Remus stated firmly. "Well, _I'll_ wait at any rate." Remus continued, seeing Sirius' crestfallen look.

"Honestly, its fine. You don't have to." Harry responded, also noticing Sirius' face.

"Well, if you just hurry up and get in the shower, instead of fighting with us we can all go down together and still have plenty of time for breakfast." James said exasperated.

Noticing James and Remus' determined faces, Harry gave up and quickly took a nice hot shower. He hadn't had a real shower in weeks, from being on the run all last year, but he tried to make it as quick as possible. A quick glance in the mirror showed him the effect that year had had on him. For one, Harry was a lot more built, whenever he had had any spare time on his mission he had taken to muggle training tactics. Another was that his hair was longer, and he hadn't shaved. Perhaps this was better though because it made him look just a little bit less like James. He stared at his reflection for a moment, hardly even recognizing himself, before putting on his uniform and walking out to greet the awaiting marauders.

**A/N: Review please!!!**


	4. The Marauders' Prank

_Sorry for the wait! I hope it's worth it! Please review!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this nor do I own anything to do with Harry Potter-- J.K. Rowling does.**

4. ***** The marauders' prank

The first thing Harry noticed walking back into the room was how the marauders, who were sitting in a group together on Sirius' bed, immediately jumped and separated themselves from each other. James and Sirius' all too innocent faces combined with Remus' disapproving and yet intrigued one told him everything he needed to know; not to mention Peter, who was all but jumping up and down in anticipation.

The marauders were planning a prank on him. The when, where, and how were yet to be discovered. And although Harry thought on their astonished looks if he were to confront them about it, he decided instead to act nonchalant and simply wait for things to play out. Knowing Sirius, the prank would be sooner rather than later.

*****

Harry smiled up at the four marauders casually as he walked over to his trunk and quickly filled his bag with his new books. When he was done they walked out the dorm door, the marauders nonchalantly letting Harry go first.

He glanced quickly and intensely down the staircase, easily spotting the undeniable trace of magic. Stopping abruptly, he stalled for time in order to determine the spell and how to counteract it. He turned back asking the four marauders for direction on where they were headed. Facing forward again and pretending to listen to Remus' detailed answer he easily determined exactly which charm they had used. Smiling slightly to himself at their use of such a simple spell, he quietly flicked his wand which was by his side, out of their sight.

*****

Having successfully disabled the charm, Harry was able to walk carelessly down the dormitory staircase, stopping only at the end to glance questioningly at the four marauders who seemed not to have moved and were staring at him in shock. "Well, are we going or not?" he innocently called up to them, flicking his wand once more to replace the charm that had previously been on the stairs.

Sirius seemed to be the first to regain his composure, "Err, yeah. Let's go get breakfast." He answered back, sending a confused look at the others who all looked equally confused.

James nodded his head stupidly, as he and the others were trying to figure out where they had gone wrong. The prank had been perfectly set up. "Yeah, sure." James agreed, making his way down the stairway with the others right behind him.

"Guys wait!" Remus suddenly stopped short.

But the others didn't hear him until it was too late. James, Sirius and Peter had all already walked straight into their own trap.

*****

Remus started laughing hysterically at the sight before him and Harry was trying incredibly hard not to do the same. James was now clad in bright blue robes, and blue hair to match, while Sirius was in hot pink and Peter in orange. When he finally regained his composure, Remus took out his wand and flicked it once over the stairs. He then proceeded to walk calmly down to where the others were standing.

Harry tried his best to act innocent. "Is this normal?" he asked Remus lightly glancing over at James Sirius and Peter who were all still shell-shocked.

"No. Definitely not." Remus answered, trying to contain his laughter.

"Hmm… although, I do think those colors suit them very nicely." Harry said with a smug smile that only Remus noticed.

"I couldn't agree more." Remus smiled back mischievously. "Well, let's leave them to it then… I'm not so sure about you but I'm rather hungry."

"Wait- Remus! You can't just leave us… here… like this!" Sirius called out in despair, as Harry nodded in agreement with Remus, and they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

"Hmm… I don't know. I think I agree with Harry." Remus responded, having finally regained his composure. "Those colors definitely suit you."

*****

As soon as the Fat Lady's portrait closed behind them, Remus and Harry broke into hysterical laughter at that scene they had just left behind. They laughed the entire way down to the Great Hall, only managing to stop when they had finally reached the entrance.

As they let themselves into the hall, Remus glanced accusingly at Harry, "How did you do that?"

"Me? Do what!?!" Harry feigned innocence, which only made Remus immediately double over once again in hysterical laughter.

"Good morning, boys, how nice of you to have finally decided to join us." Harry and Remus both looked up immediately sobering up as they looked into the face of a thin-lipped Professor McGonagall.

Harry tilted his head slightly to the side, examining Professor McGonagall. He noticed that in the twenty years yet to pass before they would meet again, she was very much the same. Remus, noticing Harry's inquisitive look and misjudging it as confusion, immediately struggled to make the introductions. "Professor, this is Harry Pothier. Harry this is Professor McGonagall; she's the transfiguration teacher, as well as the head of Gryffindor house."

McGonagall straightened instantly, looking Harry over and giving him a rare small smile, "Ah, yes. Albus mentioned your coming. I do hope you enjoy your time here, and if you ever need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry answered genuinely pleased to see that at least one of his professors, other than Albus Dumbledore himself, was familiar, even if she didn't know him yet.

"Well, then I have your schedules." She waved her wand quickly over a piece of parchment and, looking straight at Remus, said, "You are still hoping to be a healer, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, ma'am." Remus answered hesitantly.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck." She said fondly before giving Remus another one of her rare smiles, and then turning to Harry. "Now, Albus tells me you wish to become an Auror, is that right?"

"Yes, Professor." Harry responded not at all surprised that McGonagall knew, seeing as Dumbledore had asked him about his classes yesterday.

Without another word, Professor McGonagall waved her wand over another blank piece of parchment, before handing it to Harry now with his schedule written on it.

"Now, Remus, may I ask where your other dorm mates are?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

But before Remus could utter a reply the doors to the Great Hall flew open and there stood the other three marauders, clad in their new colors.

*****

"HARRY POTHIER!!!" James Potter fumed from the doorway and Harry thought fleetingly of changing him to red… it really would suit his temper better at the moment, but thought better of it and instead looked straight faced back at his seventeen year old father.

"Yes?" Harry asked, his voice edging slightly on boredom.

"Change. Us. Back." James hissed, glaring at Harry.

By now, the whole hall had fallen silent and although Harry and James were no longer yelling, every student in the large hall could hear their every word. Harry smiled innocently before responding, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I AM ORANGE!" Peter shouted indignantly.

"Oh, that…" Harry was silent for a few seconds, standing there in mock thought. "I could've sworn that spell was already on the stairway before I walked down."

"You knew the spell was there!?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "The whole time..?"

"Of course I did. Otherwise I never would have been able to disable it before walking down myself, now would I?" Harry quipped, smiling smugly. "It wasn't exactly what you'd call advanced magic."

Sirius' mouth just dropped open in stunned disbelief. As James, Peter and Sirius all stood there staring in shock at Harry, with Harry staring smugly right back at them, Remus finally cracked. "All right, all right. I'll change you back already. Although I still think you deserved it."

Remus stepped up and waved his wand casually, doing the simple counter-curse. However, to everyone, other than Harry's, surprise the curse seemed to bounce right off of the three boys, making absolutely no dent on their current appearance.

At this new revelation, Remus spun around joining his friends in staring astonished at Harry. Since none of them looked as if they were going to recover any time soon, Harry decided to answer their unspoken question, "There's a time spell placed on the charm. A little addition of my own, though I must say I'm surprised none of you thought of it before. It will wear off in two hours."

"Two hours…" James repeated stupidly, still shocked that he and his friends had been outwitted by this odd new kid.

"Well, yeah… I didn't want to be the_ only _one receiving the stunned looks, which will surely follow me around all day at being the new kid, now, did I?" Harry responded as casually as if he were talking about something as trivial as the weather.

As the marauders could come up with no response, only stared in shock, Harry smiled slightly before turning on his heel and making to leave the Great Hall. As he stepped through the doorway, the door closing slowly behind him he could just make out Sirius' voice speaking hesitantly, as if coming out of some kind of trance, "Damn, that kid's bloody brilliant."

"Well, as least blue suits me!" James responded cheerfully, also clearly trying to recover from his shock. "Not at all like you Pete, I mean orange is so not your---"

_Review please!!! =)_


	5. Reactions

_So sorry for the wait I have been really busy and I know that is no excuse! Please review, I love to hear what you think!_

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; I still do not own Harry Potter.**

5. ***** The Great Hall

The four boys stood in complete shock, watching as Harry turned abruptly on his heel and walked confidently out through the gigantic doors leaving the Great Hall.

"Damn, that kid's bloody brilliant." Sirius spoke hesitantly, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Well, as least blue suits me!" James responded cheerfully, also clearly trying to recover from his shock. "Not at all like you Pete, I mean orange is so not your color."

Peter just looked blankly up at James still trying to process what had just happened, as Remus let out a low chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief and awe. What Harry had just done was not extravagant or incredibly talented; it was only surprising.

As soon as the door was fully closed behind Harry, the students burst out into whispers, swapping theories about what had just happened. Lily Evans, in particular, sat up a bit straighter in her seat at the Gryffindor table supporting a proud, almost smug, smile, as if she herself had just pranked the marauders instead of Harry.

"Why are you so happy?" Her best friend, Alice Saine asked her quietly.

"It's about time Potter got a taste of his own medicine." Lily responded smugly. "Always thinking he is so much better than everyone else… well, guess what… this new guy just showed him up. I guess Potter isn't so perfect after all."

"I never knew you thought Potter was perfect…" Alice teased.

"I don't! I never said that!" Lily replied indignantly. "I didn't!" she repeated, seeing the pure look of disbelief on Alice's face, hoping to stress her point.

"You did too say it." Alice replied smartly.

Lily opened her mouth to retort but Alice's attention was already wavering. Professor McGonagall was currently speaking to the marauders with carefully restrained anger (never a good sign).

"Well, boys…" Professor McGonagall spoke strictly, with only the smallest hint of amusement entering her voice. "Do you care to explain why you would _attempt_ to prank a new student on his first day here?" At the word attempt, she could no longer stop the smile that was slowly making its way across her face. But she quickly forced it away ending her speech with a hard glare at the three colorful boys standing in front of her.

"Now, now Minerva, calm down. I do not think any punishment is in order here." Professor Dumbledore spoke easily, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"But, Albus, surely you don't mean that. They attempted to prank…" McGonagall started to protest.

"Minerva, I think these boys have received punishment enough already." Dumbledore interrupted, gesturing to the three boys in question. Before turning and directing his next statement toward them saying, "The teachers all look forward to seeing you boys in class today."

At this, Sirius' mouth dropped open. They had just been spared punishment for attempting to prank someone. Then again, their prank ended up backfiring. Plus, Dumbledore's last comment clearly stated that they were not to miss class because of this and would therefore have to walk around school for the next two hours as walking canvases. He grimaced slightly at this unnatural form of torture. Although it could definitely have been worse, had McGonagall gotten her way.

McGonagall huffed in defeat, "Very well. Here are your schedules boys."

She handed each of them their respective schedules before walking slowly back to the head table and taking her seat. A slight smile tugged at her mouth as she looked down at her most troublesome students.

*****

After receiving a pointed look from Dumbledore, the marauders sat down precariously in their usual breakfast spot. As the students burst into renewed whispers with only occasional glances at the four boys, the marauders were left to their own conversation.

"I can't believe he did that." Peter said stunned.

"I know. How dare he? Clearly, he does not know who he is messing with." Sirius added bitterly, glaring at anyone who dared to look at him.

"I don't know, I mean you guys did try to prank him first." Remus casually observed.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because you aren't the one who has to walk around school for the next two hours looking like you just fell into a can of paint." James sulked, shooting a quick, longing look toward where Lily Evans sat smirking.

"Oh, come on." Remus urged gently. "You have to admit, he executed that plan perfectly."

Peter, not fully understanding the situation, glared up at Remus for taking the new kid's side. But Sirius and James slowly nodded in agreement. They couldn't help it really, Remus was right, this kid was a genius to not only be able to detect their spell but to then make it backfire on them.

"I guess your right." James admitted. "I guess I'm just surprised he actually did that."

James, Sirius and Peter were all still shocked that someone had actually out done them for once while Remus merely rolled his eyes at his friends' cockiness.

Some seconds of absolute silence passed between the four boys, before Sirius finally broke it.

"You do realize how helpful he could be in some of our pranks right…?" Sirius trailed off thoughtfully.

James smiled mischievously, quickly catching on. "This is definitely going to be one interesting year."

No one bothered to disagree, thinking about what lay ahead.

* * *

Harry sat in the back of the empty classroom with his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face, as he thought back on the stunned looks from the marauders' faces only minutes ago. But as the seconds passed, his smile slowly fell off his face and he sat upright again as realization settled in to replace the previous joy. He had just successfully pranked the most famous pranksters of all time – and as good as that felt, it also scared him just as much, if not more.

He was not so much afraid that they would continue to prank him; humiliation he could easily handle. What he could not handle was being shunned by two of the most influential people in his life – Sirius and James. Then again, maybe it would be better that way. If he never let anyone get close to him, it wouldn't hurt so much to have to loose them… right?

Harry sighed, frustrated, and leaned back in his seat.

*****

Harry heard the lone footsteps approaching but did not flinch, only strained his ears further, hoping to be able to detect their source. They were light and Harry guessed that they belonged to a girl. Whoever it was, walked with confidence and ease, until they stopped suddenly, not too far from where he sat. Harry opened his eyes and searched the room, knowing that he still had some minutes before the start of class. Looking around, he briefly made contact with a pair of emerald green eyes, which were practically a reflection of his own.

The red-head girl, who Harry instantly recognized as his mother-to-be, stood uncertainly in the middle of the row, staring back at him clearly debating on whether or not to go talk to him. Harry threw her a quick smile, so as not to seem rude, and hastily cast his eyes sideways and out the window overlooking the lake.

_Once again, review please!_


	6. Introduction

_Hello, everyone… I am so sorry for the long wait!!! I really don't have that good of an excuse. I'm sorry though! If you have stuck through with the story thank you so much!!!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… if you don't know that by now go out and read the books- it will not only educate you in the fact that I make no money whatsoever from this but I assure you it is ten times a better use of your time than reading my fanfic.**

6. ***** Introduction

Lily usually sat in the front row in all of her classes, but today she was debating on whether or not to walk to the back. She had walked in, early as per usual, and started walking to her seat, only to find that she was not the only one in the room. She stopped quietly in the middle of the row and glanced back at the boy sitting not far from where she stood.

The boy sat still, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. The universal position of ease, but the boy was anything but at ease. Despite his relaxed position his back was ridged, almost stiff. Before she could look further into it, however, he opened his eyes seeking her out immediately. He caught her eye for only a moment before flashing a quick smile her way, and turning to look out the window.

Lily hesitated for only a moment more before finally making up her mind to go and talk to him. She walked up behind him and cleared her throat, none too quietly, before timidly introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the boy turned his attention back to her. Meeting her eyes once more he muttered a quick hello. "I'm Harry… Harry Pothier."

"Well, I see you're in Gryffindor." She muttered awkwardly as Harry nodded. "So where are you from, anyway?"

"I'm from England. Well, my parents were at any rate. I grew up here too, until I turned 11. Then I got shipped off to a school of wizardry in the United States." Harry responded easily, making up the story never was the problem. The problem was always sticking to that story.

"Oh I didn't know there were any schools there." Lily responded good-naturedly. "Well, I mean magical schools, obviously I knew they had schools there…" Lily rambled embarrassed.

But Harry just chuckled lightly. "Yeah it was a pretty small school; Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Very private. They definitely liked their secrecy, as do most wizarding schools."

Harry seriously hoped he had said enough to not excite her, and to cover his tracks if she went looking for information. It seemed to have done the trick, as her face cleared up; into the first real bright smile he had gotten from her.

But just as she was about to say something else four boys rushed into the classroom, practically tackling each other in their rush to sit down beside the new kid.

Both Lily and Harry did a double-take, as Sirius won, sliding into the seat next to Harry; James, then Peter and Remus slid into the row respectively. Sirius and James both beamed up at Harry mischievously, while Peter just looked curious, and Remus sent an almost sympathetic look towards him.

Unwillingly, Harry's eyes immediately travelled back up to Lily, as he desperately attempted to gauge his soon-to-be-mother's reaction to her future-husband.

Needless to say Lily was appalled and slightly shocked that four, or rather two, seventeen-year-old boys could behave so immaturely. After all, Peter and Remus were clearly just along for whatever ride it was James and Sirius decided they'd be on this time.

"Hel-lo, Harry!" Sirius called out in his charming, but all-too innocent voice.

"Hey Sirius." Harry murmured back unenthusiastically, shooting a quick glance at Sirius and James before returning his attention to back to Lily's rapidly reddening face. However, whether it was red from anger, disgust, or embarrassment Harry really couldn't tell.

James smirked arrogantly, noticing Lily for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry were you going to sit here?"

Lily didn't respond, instead she turned her attention back to Harry. "Well, I guess I will see you around. If you need anything at all let me know."

"Yeah, definitely, thanks, a lot." Harry responded politely, before Lily turned on her heel and walked away.

"You can always sit on my lap, Lily! I'd be more than willing to accommodate you!" James screamed after her.

Harry raised an eyebrow in pure disbelief but said nothing.

"Too bad, mate." Sirius called clapping James on the back as Lily continued to walk away. Peter was nodding vigorously at Sirius' words and Remus merely rolled his eyes catching James' eye for a quick second. But that second was all it took to get him back and smiling again.

"So, Harry… are you going to release this charm anytime soon?" James' voice was forced casual.

Harry merely laughed as just then Professor McGonagall swept into the room, clearing her throat and calling the class' attention.

"Good morning class. Since today is your first day back, we will be working on reviewing…"

Since Harry already knew most of what she was rambling on about he simply leaned back in his chair, relaxing – or trying to at any rate. Harry still couldn't quite shake the feeling of anxiety; his dead parents and their friends (most of whom were dead as well) were sitting beside him completely unaware of who he really was.

It just wasn't normal. But then again, when was anything ever normal in Harry Potter's life?

"Okay, now I want you all to try and transfigure these cups into frogs." Professor McGonagall's voice penetrated through Harry's thoughts, immediately snapping him back to attention.

Chancing a look around him at the Marauders, Harry noticed their varying stances and wondered briefly how they all got along so well. Beside him, Sirius was staring dully over McGonagall's head, clearly not listening to a word she was saying, whereas James was staring unfalteringly at Lily who was studiously taking notes. Peter was listening eagerly to Professor McGonagall, but had a confused expression on his face, and Remus was sitting straight upright, practically mirroring Lily, listening intently to every word McGonagall said, and taking adamant notes, all the while nodding absent-minded having clearly already understood the lesson before the class even started.

*****

As the class took out their wands to start practicing the spell McGonagall had assigned, chatter broke out all around the room. The Marauders, almost as one, ignored their previous positions and turned around to look directly at Harry. Harry took one look at their curious faces and inhaled deeply before the questions started being thrown at him from four different directions.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! =)**


End file.
